


Errores se cometen todos los dias

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs Mexicanos
Genre: El General es James, El Nerd es Chad, M/M, Steve y Gary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: El General no sabe cómo quitarse a ese chico empalagoso de ensima. Literalmente.Nerd x GeneralGringos ship





	1. Errores

Esto era algo que vivía todos los días, maldecía el día que había dado pie a esto. 

El hombre mayor suspiro viendo de reojo como el joven científico entraba a la oficina, listo ya con el café que le traía todos los días. 

Esto era siempre así, todo empezó esa vez que creyeron ser los únicos sobrevivientes, podría culpar a las emociones del momento o talvez al estar un poco ebrio, sea lo que sea, dijo cosas que no debió decir. Porque ahora, no podía quitarse a este chico de ensima.

-¡Su café! Negro, y con solo una pizca de azúcar como le gusta mi General...- dijo el chico tan sonriente como siempre.

Todo hubiera sido una situación perfectamente normal si no fuera porque el jovensito estaba sentándose en su regazo al mismo tiempo que ponía el café en el escritorio.

-Ya lo platicamos varias veces, no puedes entrar "así" a mi oficina...- 

-Pero... Tu dijiste que podría hacerlo solo si era para entregar tu café...- dijo mirando sobre su hombro hacia su General.

-¡No hablaba de eso!... Hablo de esto...- empujo al chico de su regazo, para que se pusiera de pie. 

-Pero pensé que nosotros...-

-¡Nosotros no somos nada!... Sólo, compañeros de trabajo, es todo...-

-Pero... Pero ayer...-

El hombre mayor suspiro masajeando su dolor de cabeza de sólo pensar en ayer. -Ayer fue un desliz... ¿Okay?- explico. -Un pequeño error cometido fuera del horario laboral, pero ahora es el trabajo, ¿Que pensaran los Mexicanos de nosotros si nos ven así?-

-¿Acaso no hay gays en México?- dijo casi haciendo un puchero, pero si todo se trataba de las apariencias bien podría disimular un poco, digo, sólo para quedar bien ante los Mexicanos. -Bien, no lo molestaré mientras estemos trabajando... Cuente con eso- y con un guiño de ojo el jovial chico salió de su oficina, dejando a su General con un dolor de cabeza aún más grande.

Más tarde esa noche y después de un día muy largo tratando de enseñar a los Mexicanos como usar y como NO usar un traje de astronauta (Más específicamente lo segundo) escuchó un ruido desde su oficina, como General y ex -soldado, se puso alerta mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

-¡General!... Por fin está aquí, pensé que nunca vendría...- el joven parecía estar doblando su saco de vestir, que había dejado aquí en el transcurso del día.  
-Atendi sus llamadas... descuide tomé notas en su agenda, tiene una llamada pendiente de un superior en EUA y su hija espera verlo para su cumpleaños.... Ah y llevare su saco a la tintorería camino a casa...-

-Basta... No eres mi secretaria...- 

-Solo pensé que...-

-No... Ese es justo el problema tu... "Pensaste"... Podrías dejar de pensar estas... ¡Fantasías tuyas! de que eres algo como una novia o esposa que debe hacerse cargo de mi...-

El joven científico se quedo prácticamente sin habla al escuchar su tono, no pudo más que ver al piso, mientras el General juraba que empezaría a lagrimear en cualquier momento. 

-L-Lo siento... Sorry, No sabía que estaba siendo tan... - trago duro. -... Empalagoso...-

El hombre mayor sólo suspiro, cruzándose de brazos tratando de mantener la calma. -Mira dejemos esto claro... Again- Porque de estas pláticas habían tenido muchas. -Mira... Nosotros no...-

-¡Oh casi lo olvido!...-interrumpió el joven saltando jovial nuevamente a unos de los cajones del escritorio.  
-¡Mande a pedir estos para usted!...- dijo sacando una caja de cupcakes. 

El General estaba por empezar su sermón de "Que parte de No eres mi mujer no entiendes" cuando ve como el Nerd se acercaba con uno de sus cupcakes favoritos en su mano, poniéndose de puntillas para dárselo en la boca.

-¿Puede creer que los vendan también en México?- 

Al poner el cupcake cerca de su boca y mancharle de glaseado, no pudo hacer más que morder el cupcake y ahí cayó. ¿Como había hecho este chico para conseguir sus favoritos incluso en otro país... Al mismo tiempo que se hacía cargo de su agenda y su ropa? 

La sola cara de satisfacción del General le decía todo. -Que bueno que le gusten mi General...-

Maldito mocoso, podia ver su sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

-C'mon tengo más para usted justo aquí...-

Y así el hombre mayor se dejó jalar hasta su silla, el chico parecía disfrutar sentarse en su regazo, pues lo había echo nuevamente mientras le daba de comer cupcakes. 

Mientras masticaba con los ojos cerrados, deleitandose con el sabor dulce y cremoso, sintió unos picoteos en su mejilla. Sin duda le estaba dando muchas libertades al chico de las cuales se arrepentiría mañana, pero como podía enojarse ante tales atenciones.

El chico daba pequeños besitos en su mejilla, y prácticamente por toda su cara, era como algún tipo de adoración mal sana. 

Terminó de lamerse el betún de los labios, y fue esto que llamó la atención del joven, comenzando a dar algunos picoteos a la comisura de sus labios, hasta dar pequeños besos repetitivos en su boca.

El General no correspondía sus besos pero tampoco lo apartaba, y esto era suficiente para que el Nerd dejará salir un suspiro enamorado.

Duraron así un rato, el Nerd sentado en su regazo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del General. Mientras el mayor simplemente se estaba quieto dejándose besar.

Hasta que en un punto daba los besos más largos, y empezó a profundizar sus besos, fue ahí cuando el General dejo su inactividad y abrió su boca. El joven tomo esto, más que como una invitación, como un permiso de dejarle continuar.

Pronto lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los besos húmedos y las lenguas de ambos en contacto, junto algunos suspiros y respiraciones pesadas.

Fue ahí cuando el General parece haber caído en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, con cada beso el chico se mecía y se pegaba más en su contra.

¿Sus pantalones siempre se sentían así de ajustados o..?

-Mmmgh.... Mi General...- El chico se separó del beso, con la cara enrojecida y mordiéndose el labio.

Oh no... El chico se había dado cuenta del bulto que estaba bajo el.

-General... ¿Quiere que yo?...- comenzó el joven, para ser rápidamente interrumpido.

-¡No!... No, no no...- El hombre mayor se levantó rápidamente, dando apenas un segundo para que el chico aterrizará en sus dos pies. -¡Los Mexicanos! Debo darles la agenda de mañana...- 

Y así el General huyó, probablemente a darse la ducha de agua fría más larga de la historia.

Pero, como estas cosas sólo le sucedían a el, y todos los días. Cada día nuevo traia un intento nuevo del joven de acercarsele.

Aveces eran simples abrazos o besos de buenos días. Otras veces era más explícito y se apoyaba contra el escritorio de su oficina, con solo mover su bata de científico, podía darle una mirada a ese trasero bien ajustado en esos jeans. Esos jeans rojos tan poco profecionales para el entorno donde trabajaban.

Pero apesar de todo ese acoso físico (Acosado por un chico al que probablemente le doblaba la edad, quien lo diría)

El General seguía cometiendo los mismos errores todos los días, insistía en mantenerlo a raya, sólo para dejarse llevar un momento, bajando sus defensas y tratar de remediar todo otra vez, pero sólo después de darle esperanzas al chico que al final de cuentas. Seguía volviendo.

\-------


	2. Todos los días es lo mismo

-Te digo... Los vulcanos y romulanos son especies más parecidas de lo que te imaginas...-

-No me importa lo que digas nada superará a los Klingon, no intentes convencerme Steve...- 

El Joven Nerd se hacerco a su área de trabajo, escuchando sin querer la plática de sus compañeros dejando salir una pequeña risa. -Otra vez la discusión de que especie de Star Trek es la mejor?... Pensé que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.-

-Dile eso a Gary...- El hombre de barba se volvió a sentar en su estación de trabajo, los tres por lo regular se sentaban juntos, con el más joven entre ambos para evitar conflictos.

-Eso me recuerda... Tu nunca nos dijiste quien era tu personaje favorito.-

-emmm yo?...- El chico se sonrojo pensando por un momento, ya sabía su respuesta, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Oh!... Oh! Oh! Ahí están las mejillas de manzana otra vez!- dijo Steve en una pequeña risa. -Eso quiere decir que piensas en tu General.- bromeó dando pequeños codazos en el costado del chico.

Gary por su parte río también. -Wou, y yo solo pregunté sobre Stark trek.-

-Basta! No es eso, es sólo...- el Nerd sonreía como tonto enamorado, estaba bastante avergonzado de admitirlo pero sabía que sus amigos no le juzgarían, habían sido amigos desde que entró a trabajar a la NASA y los tres tenían bastante en común a pesar de la diferencia de edades. 

-¿Es sólo, que?... Vamos no nos dejes en ascuas!...- Dijo Steve que solía ser el más animoso de los tres.

-Okay okay... Es sólo, que siempre eh amado al Capitán kirk... So...-

Para cualquiera en la sala, esto no hubiera significado nada pero para estos Nerds en cambio...

-No digas más!...- río Gary al momento que se quedaba sin aire de reír tanto.

Steve en cambio estaba al borde de las lágrimas golpeando su consola de la risa.

El resto de la estación comenzó a voltear a donde estaban los tres sentados sin entender el alboroto.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?- El hombre imponente se acercó, bastante molesto por el alboroto en horas de trabajo.

-MI GENERAL!-... Gary y Steve rápidamente se acomodaron y finjieron que nada acurria. -Disculpe, fue sólo .... Un chascarrillo inocente- dijo este último.

-Oh... Enserio?... Bien, cuentenme el chiste... Yo también tengo sentido del humor...- dijo el General con una expresión de desagrado tal, que nadie creería lo que acababa de afirmar.

-eeeh... B-bueno...- Gary trato de pensar algo rápido pero...

-Estoy esperando...- El General no era un hombre paciente.

-Simplemente hacíamos un cálculo de longitud final respecto al área de las zonas de Marte, cuando Gary mencionó que el radio era más grande de lo que esperábamos, y sólo le dije que haría que los dígitos de "π" se vieran como un número primo en comparación.- respondió el joven Nerd con una pequeña sonrisa, completamente seguro que su General no entendería referencias científicas ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, haciéndolo la mejor forma de defender a sus compañeros de trabajo.

El General also una ceja sin encontrar la más mínima gracia, viendo hacia los tres científicos que tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus caras. -Chistes de Nerds...- y sólo negó con la cabeza saliendo de ahí. 

Los científicos reían por lo bajo, mientras lo veían irse.

-Como diga mi Capitán kirk...- dijo el joven Nerd despidiéndose del General, provocando otra risa de Gary y Steve. 

Pues ahora sabían que su personaje favorito de Star Trek era el Capitán Kirk, claro, sólo porque le recordaba tanto a su General.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es solo un estupido relleno, quería ver al Nerd conviviendo con sus amigos Nerds Gary y Steve. Mi idea es que solo ellos dos saben de su crush por el General, pero el General no sabe que ellos saben de eso.


End file.
